Slytherin Undercover
by slytherins-undercover
Summary: HermioneDraco are stuck together due to unexpected circumstances. This story is about the trials and tribulations of they're complicated lives. Story is currently under construction.


Hermione honey, There are things in life that cannot be changed and one of those things we must tell you now. 14 years ago we fell in love with you after finding you at an adoption center.  
  
At this point, Hermione gasped in shock. However, she forced herself to read on.  
  
We had plans not to tell you, but the adoption center that you were living gave us a box with your name on it to give you on your fifteenth birthday. As you know you were born at 12:20pm in the afternoon. At that time, something will take place that, once you've read the message from your birth parents, you will understand. I know this is a horrible way to tell you, but we still love you as if you were our daughter and you will always be our daughter. Love G & I Granger  
  
Still in shock, Hermione pushed the present from her family away without opening it and moved straight on to the one from her actual parents. By this point Ginny was confused; all she saw was Hermione read the letter then push the present aside. "Is something wrong Hermione?" she asked in a concerned manner. When she didn't answer Ginny moved next to her and picked up the letter. "Do you mind?" she asked Hermione. Hermione just shook her head allowing Ginny to read the letter. Hermione picked up the roll of parchment attached with a ribbon untied it and for the forth time read her birthday message.  
  
Dear our daughter,  
  
If you get this message you will know that we are dead. This must be hard for a fifteen-year-old to understand but we had no choice but to give you up. When Harry Potter defeated Voldemort a lot of Deatheaters were killed. We, your mother and father, most likely won't have survived. We had an Aurora called Moody after us, but we just wanted you to know a few things, as now is the age things are set to happen. This will come as a shock to you and you've undoubtedly been through enough for one day but these things must be said or you won't understand. Firstly, your name isn't what it has been for the last 14 years. Your birth name is Cindy Martika Fa'toren and our names are Joshua Fa'toren and Nikita Fa'toren. We are, Deatheaters in fact. You were chosen to produce the heir of Voldemort himself, along with your husband to be, Draco Elijah Malfoy. If you have been sent to Hogwarts as was planned for you, you will already know of him and his family's great history in the dark magical community. This has been your destiny since you were brought into this world. At exactly 12:20 PM, your mind will show you the images hidden there and you will understand so much more then I can explain. Also a potion, given to you when you were born, will act. It will make you and Draco completely binded to each other. When this potion reacts on Draco's fifteenth birthday in three days time you will not only care for each other but you will not be able to go any further than 3 metres apart for a year or until you have conceived a child. This child will be the heir to Voldemort and will inherit the dark crown. This honour was chosen for you and you cannot change what is to happen to you. If you were raised properly you should be in Slytherin. If not, you will act the part and persuade your Headmaster to move you under the threat of death. If he disagrees that you should be moved into your rightful house to which you are loyal, inform Draco's mother Narcissa. Right now she is Voldemort's queen. If she is still in power, it will mean that Voldemort has been injured or that little shit Harry Potter must be dealt with. I don't want you to try anything to stop these plans going ahead. If you do, you will die. There has been a spell put on you to be sure that the effect of the potion will take place no matter what occurs. We must end this letter now and hope that you will cope and understand how much importance this has.  
  
Our love forever, Joshua Fa'toren & Nikita Fa'toren  
  
Hermione squeaked. (*a/n if you had gotten new like that wouldn't you freeken squeak?) "Ginny, can you please help me get to Professor Dumbledore's office NOW!" Ginny, after reading the letter from Hermione's adopted parents, had sat and thought about what that meant. Now she knew something was WRONG. Hermione stood and, with Ginny, walked out, not looking at anyone or anything on the way, to the portrait which Dumbledore's office is protected by. After that, Hermione noticed subtle changes, like how the paintings looked at her differently now, as if something was very wrong and the ghosts that were always cheerful had avoided her. So, letter in hand, she knocked on the gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office and was greeted with a cheerful "Come in!"  
  
Hermione smiled at the cheerful Headmaster. "Hello Professor Dumbledore. I would like to be immediately moved into Slytherin into a shared room with my husband to be, Draco Malfoy. By the way, my name is not Hermione Granger, it is Cindy Martika Fa'toren and I am to be the Royal mother of Lord Voldemort's Heir. I'm going to faint now" And she fainted. 


End file.
